magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur
Much like the naga, centaurs are wondrous mixes of human and animal. A strong horse's body blends into the upper half of a human, and their grey skin also marks them apart. No one knows quite how they came to be; there are old, discounted rumors that magi who delve too deeply into earth magic may be physically transformed. The centaurs themselves, when asked, respond that they came from the earth, as all things do, and one day will return to it. They seem most pleased to work with magi who specialize with earth magic, and these magi will often live among the centaurs for weeks at a time. When these centaurs reside at the keep, they have their own luxurious quarters near a grove of trees. They seem uncomfortable to be too far from the woods, and have no desire to travel to other lands. Other than their knowledge of the forest, these people can speak with horses, a most interesting thing to watch. The two will talk at great lengths, and the cause of trouble is quickly made clear. So it is that when a horse is in pain, the magi will go immediately to the centaurs for aid, for these people are great healers. They can mend broken arms quickly as well, and are always pleased to do so, especially for children. Centaurs take great care of their young, and the foals are almost never seen outside of the protection of the forest. Egg :There is no egg sprite of this creature. Hatchling :There is no hatchling sprite of this creature. Adult It has been a long time since centaurs were on friendly terms with humans. The Keep has recently developed an alliance with these creatures, which is mutually beneficial. Several magi live among the centaurs in the Silvan forest, gaining knowledge. In return, a few centaurs have been sent to live at the castle, to learn magic and serve as representatives. The magi willingly share what magics interest these centaurs, mostly healing spells and growth charms. In exchange, the centaurs share some of their skills among the student and magi. There is much to be learned from these allies, such as the usages of various herbs in the forest and secrets about earth magic. These centaurs can point out which plants will be most useful in potions, and which can be harvested for food. This knowledge is helpful when a magi is gone on long trips, and must live off the land. Because centaurs eat only what they find within the forest, they have taught the magi much. These people are naturally very concerned with the wellbeing of the Silvan forest, and care for it as they can. Outsiders seeking to cut down too many trees may find themselves missing axes when morning comes, or worse. It is because of this and because of their strange appearance that most humans avoid these people. In past times, centaurs were feared by all humans, forced to live in solitude deep within the woods, far from civilization. With the magi as their newfound allies, however, these beings can be seen outside of the forest, and even occasionally venture into town to trade. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 162 * Obtained from the quest - A Vision of Danger. * Released: October 30, 2010 * Artist: Niwer * They are not considered pets, but rather allies, and thus come to the Keep as adults. * Gender is randomly chosen. *Allies cannot be bred or traded. Releasing your Ally will not allow you to get another. *Origins: Centaur is a mythological creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Quest-born Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Allies